


So Far Away

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Modernity, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Стив — военный корреспондент, которого со своей командой отправили снимать очередной ролик в горячую точку. Брок Рамлоу — бывший командир одной из групп огневой поддержки военной базы США. Баки Барнс — в прошлом его заместитель, теперь — новый командир группы. У каждого есть личные причины не искать своего соулмейта, и не хотеть отношений, основанных на соулмейтстве.Могут ли у кого-то из них получится отношения без соул-связи, основанные лишь на симпатии?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 9





	So Far Away

Стив летел вместе со своей командой куда-то на юг Ливии и пытался не уснуть, бросая взгляды в иллюминатор. И почему CBS [1] отправили его именно сейчас в Африку? Очередной День рождения в горячей точке становился привычкой — не самой приятной, но Роджерс уже с ней смирился. А что оставалось делать, когда он был один из самых востребованных англоговорящих военных журналистов? Контракт с ним планировали за годы вперёд, за трёхминутные ролики с его участием бились и американские, и британские телеканалы, а сам Стив Роджерс успел побывать во всех местах боевых действий новейшего времени — он и его команда занимались съёмками ещё и военной документалистики, которая неплохо оплачивалась и пользовалась спросом.

И вот теперь требовалось снять полуролик-полудокументалку к годовщине ввода войск США на территорию Африки для борьбы с исламистами [2]. Времени две недели на съёмки, через четыре дня Стиву исполняется тридцатник, а он даже не может посвятить свой День только себе.

На свою работу Роджерс не привык жаловаться — сам ведь захотел, чего теперь жалеть. Не знал, что его желание всегда узнавать правду и говорить о ней, быть услышанным в своих высказываниях выльется в это. Теперь ему по долгу службы приходилось едва ли не заталкивать своё настоящее мнение о войнах куда поглубже и натянуто улыбаться в камеру.

Цель ведь была такой достойной, такой хорошей… Когда Стив, ещё совсем маленький мальчик, едва начавший ходить в школу, и его мать, Сара Роджерс, получили в начале похоронку, а после — груз 200 в закрытом гробу, мальчик понял, что хочет говорить правду. Слышать эту правду с экранов. Потому что тогда они не узнали подробностей про смерть отца Стива. Вот вообще. А по телевизору говорили, что потери незначительные, войска НАТО потеряли лишь двоих… [3] И один из этих «двоих» был важнейшим человеком в жизни маленького Стива и целым миром для его мамы.

Так Роджерс и оказался на телевидении. Нескладный и болезненный паренёк ставил голос с самой средней школы, учился ораторскому искусству, копил деньги подработками и собирал портфолио. Его старания оправдались — Стив Роджерс стал студентом Калифорнийского университета. Он был активным, привлекал внимание, несмотря на не самую презентабельную внешность, и в итоге его заметили — вначале внештатный корреспондент небольшого местного телеканала, потом один из городских журналистов, а спустя пару лет парню удалось отправиться в горячую точку за репортажем.

Умудрился на первом же своём ролике влипнуть в неприятности — Стива едва не взяли в плен, но всё это удачно умудрился снять Тим Дум-Дум. Ролик имел оглушительный успех, активность и желание получить лучшие кадры никак не вязались с внешностью парня, и это заставляло зрителей с нетерпением ждать нового появления Роджерса на ТВ-экранах.

Репутация была заработана, шла далеко впереди Стива, и теперь он мог говорить всё, чего не слышал сам в детстве в новостях. Его честность ценили телезрители, побаивались работодатели и ненавидели конкуренты. Дум-Дум Дуган, бессменный режиссёр всех роликов со Стивом, однажды загорелся идеей снять документалистику. Они потратили все две недели отпуска, но опять пробились в дамки — кто-то из критиков шутил, что у Роджерса такая аура привлекать внимание к любым проектам, к которым он прикоснулся хоть пальцем.

А сейчас Роджерсу хотелось в тихом семейном кругу отметить юбилей, может, поддаться на уговоры Пегги и в ближайший выходной сходить куда — попытаться познакомиться с кем-нибудь; Стиву почти тридцать, а он всё ещё не нашёл своего соулмейта. Да и толком даже не пытался! Подругу парня это напрягало, и она искренне хотела ему помочь. А тот боялся, что у него в жизни всё получится как у его мамы — Сара и Бенджамин были соулмейтами, познакомились ещё в школе, да после и не расставались. Сыграли небольшую свадебку, потом появился Стив… Планировали второго — Бенджамин очень хотел дочку, да и Сара была не против — вот только финансово Роджерсы не вытягивали воспитание двоих детей, с одним сыном и то начинались денежные проблемы: он часто болел, и доктора, и лекарства сжирали огромную часть семейного бюджета. Роджерс-старший ушёл служить по контракту — хотел лучшего своей семье, хотел для них более обеспеченной жизни, чем пока мог позволить. А потом — его тело в закрытом гробу, рыдающая Сара у могилы своего мужа, маленький Стив, который с трудом мог поверить, что папы больше нет, и он никогда не запустит с ним воздушного змея — как отец обещал тогда, перед отправкой в своё подразделение, но чего сделать не успел. И теперь точно не успеет.

У соул-связи две стороны, как у медали, и об этом знали все. Эту тему не любили поднимать в школах, об этом, по большей части, можно было услышать только от одной из старушек-соседок — остальные не хотели говорить о потере соулмейта, словно боялись накликать беду. С соулом ты становился самым счастливым в мире, все эмоции ощущались полнее и ярче, вкусы, цвета — это всё словно раньше было не полным, не стопроцентным, а при обретении соулмейта дополнялось, получая все недостающие тона и оттенки. Но когда ты терял своего соулмейта, мир становился серым. Многих это ломало, сейчас люди тратились на таблетки и психотерапевтов, а в Средние века или Античность, когда не было ничего, кроме алкоголя да некоторых видов наркотиков, люди часто просто завершали жизнь самоубийством. Жить в абсолютно бесцветном мире в одиночестве было не каждому по силам. Со временем все цвета и вкусы возвращались, но до этого момента могли пройти годы.

Стив не хотел так. Он помнил свою маму в первые годы без отца, помнил, как она постоянно ходила в специальный центр поддержки, как горстями пила лекарства… И не хотел такого себе. Боялся. Понимал, что при его профессии его избранник тоже будет военным — и тогда шансы на повторение истории своей семьи у парня вырастали в геометрической прогрессии.

С тем, что у Роджерса будет именно избранник, а не избранница, сам Стив давно смирился. Вначале ещё надеялся на что-то, но потом, всё больше понимая, что свою внешность ему не удастся исправить даже бешенными тренировками, и рядом с любой, пусть даже самой миниатюрной девушкой, он будет смотреться глупо, смирился. Да и ещё в школе Стив заглядывался на парней, но тогда всё не хотел оставлять свои мечты о прекрасной даме сердца. Это в универе он решился на эксперименты: окончательно понял, что намеренно искать своего соула не будет, да и вообще, полностью ушёл в свою только растущую тогда карьеру.

А вот теперь ему почти тридцать, он летит со своей съёмочной группой куда-то в пустыню, близких друзей у него всего двое — Тим Дуган да Пегги Картер. Роджерс познакомился с ними ещё во время учебы в Калифорнийском, и по итогу именно они были костяком его команды; а ещё Стив безумно одинок, и теперь уже поздно жалеть о своём осознанном выборе.

[1] — один из крупнейших телеканалов США  
[2] — 13.06.2014 — настоящее время  
[3] — операция «Союзная сила» (Нападение НАТО на Югославию) 24.03.1999 — 10.06.1999

***

— Барнс, чтобы тебя черти побрали! Опять в самое пекло полез, я ж тебя по-хорошему просил, придурошный! — Брок Рамлоу ругал Джеймса Барнса. Рамлоу имел на это полное право: в прошлом именно он был командиром одного из подразделений совместной дислокации безопасности, после ранения передавший командование своей группы Джеймсу Барнсу и оставшийся на базе в качестве тренера новичков. Ну, а ещё Рамлоу теперь работал медбратом на полставки — пригодилась когда-то полученная специальность, и в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций Брок помогал медикам — знания по медицине, которые подтверждал диплом медбрата, теперь использовались во благо, а не пылились где-то на задворках памяти. Но всё это не мешало мужчине наблюдать за своей группой огневой поддержки, которые за долгие годы совместной работы стали семьёй Рамлоу. Да и мелкий постоянно влипал в неприятности, и Брок просто не мог оставить СТРАЙК без присмотра.

После тяжелого ранения в ногу, которое значительно уменьшило подвижность Рамлоу, он должен был отправиться на гражданку. Вот только сам не захотел. И Джеймс «Баки» Барнс был основной тому причиной. Тогда совсем ещё «зелёный» паренёк, едва прибывший вместе с другими такими же парнями в расположение СДБ, чем-то зацепил Рамлоу. Мужчина даже думал, что тот — его соулмейт, но вот только надежды не оправдались. Как итог — Брок решил не пытаться строить отношения с Барнсом, а просто оставаться другом — в мире соулмейтов, где каждому предназначен свой «идеальный» человек, и которого ты в любом случае найдешь — почти сто процентов пар жили в одном городе или в пределах одной страны, — Брок не хотел даже пытаться быть не с тем, кто ему предназначен. Насмотрелся в юности, как его мать уходила от отца, потому что нашла своего соулмейта после двадцати лет брака с «не своим» человеком. Рамлоу тогда психанул, и едва получив диплом в медколледже ушёл служить в Афган, чтобы не видеть, как его семья рушится от дурацкой несправедливости судьбы. Потом Ирак, а сейчас вот Северная Африка.

И теперь Рамлоу опять наблюдал чёртову несправедливость жизни, когда человек, к которому тянет сильнее, чем магнитом, был не его соулом. Баки тоже был не против, если бы Брок оказался его соулмейтом. Они тогда отмечали успешное завершение операции, и после пары бокалов у Барнса развязался язык.

Грёбаная соул-связь, будь она неладна.

Скоро будет год, как Рамлоу застрял на этой базе. Не хотел оставлять Барнса, и теперь, — видит Бог, — решил покинуть дислокацию только вместе с Баки. А тот надолго здесь задерживаться не собирался — он оказался в армии из-за несчастного случая в семье, и теперь снабжал своих деньгами. Трое младших сестрёнок, мать, горбатившаяся на двух работах и отец-инвалид после травмы на производстве — это вам не шутки, а Барнс свою семью очень любил. Вот и собирался так помогать семье, пока младшенькие не закончат школу. Там он уже сможет и на гражданке работать, чтобы их поддержать, и не рисковать своими жизнью и здоровьем.

Барнс был умным парнем, да и паршивым характером не страдал. Добрый, любящий свою семью, и внимательный к своим друзьям и подчинённым — он нравился многим, но в серьёзные отношения не хотел даже пытаться. Почему — Брок не знал. Дурное сердце стучало сильнее, когда Рамлоу на пару секунд позволял себе подумать, что это из-за него: Джеймс ненавязчиво ухаживал за мужчиной, но тот не хотел потом оказаться третьим лишним. Это ему уже больше сорока, шансы встретить своего соулмейта устремились к нулю, и вряд ли уже что-то изменится — а у мелкого вся жизнь впереди, ему нет даже тридцати, и стоит парню вернуться на гражданку, как он со стопроцентной вероятностью найдёт предназначенного себе человека.

Вот Рамлоу теперь и страдал: делал вид, что не замечает ухаживаний и намёков Барнса, сам старался не перегибать палку в своей заботе, и боялся отношений без соул-связи как огня.

***

Стив со своей командой прилетели на место СДБ лишь после обеда.

Вообще, эта работа не была такой уж и сложной, непонятно, почему начальство решило, что снимать надо будет аж две недели. Поговорить с командирами групп, с директором базы, поснимать немного боевые действия, которые не прекращались из-за повстанцев, — те никак не могли смириться с проигрышами своих позиций из-за американцев… Ничего сложного, непыльная работёнка. Жаль тратить День рождения на это, но когда Стив жаловался.

Пегги специализировалась на интервью и описании гражданских моментов в их роликах, а Роджерс снимался именно во всех военных фрагментах. Конечно, они все необходимые съёмочные места посещали вместе — Дум-Дум был у них единственным режиссёром, и позволить ему работать, когда кто-то один отдыхал, было как-то неправильно.

Тим Дуган словно родился с камерой в руках — он смотрел на мир через свой объектив и старался заснять всё — вдруг что потом пригодится. И вот, когда компания только вышла из самолёта, Дуган уже держал в руках камеру. Тренировки бойцов, ничего необычного, но для начала ролика явно самое то.

Картер обычно играла роль их парламентария — опытным путём уже давно было выяснено, что красивую девушку слушают охотнее, чем худенького паренька, который выглядел как ученик старшей школы. Вот и сейчас она пошла к бойцам объяснять, что они за странные ребята, и почему здесь оказались. Конечно, присутствие съёмочной группы было обговорено заранее, CBS отправило запрос с месяц назад, получило разрешение на съёмки с условием неразглашения точного местоположения, и только после этого Стив и Ко отправились в Ливию.

Пока Роджерс и Дуган прощались с пилотом и договаривались об обратном пути, Пегги разговаривала с вроде как главным мужчиной из тех, что находились во дворе. Махнула рукой Стиву и Дум-Думу, те подошли к девушке.

— Брок Рамлоу, один из командиров. Он подтвердил, что нашего прибытия ждали, объяснил как попасть в нужную нам часть базы с жилыми помещениями. Брок, мы завтра зададим Вам пару вопросов, Вы не против? Моя команда — Стив, военный журналист и Тим, наш режиссёр и оператор в одном лице, — Картер решала все насущные вопросы, ненавязчиво склоняя разговор к работе. Видно было, что Рамлоу оказался удивлён тем, кто из двоих мужчин был журналистом, а кто — оператором. Камера в руках Тима не предполагала другой раскладки профессий, и Брок явно не смотрел телевизор, чтобы знать Роджерса в лицо.

— Да, завтра можно, после… Барнс, штрафной круг, Таузиг, вместе с ним! Черти. Извините, мэм. Просто бойцы ещё и года тут не отслужили, сами понимаете, глаз да глаз нужен. После завтрака подойдите ко мне, буду где-то во дворе с новобранцами. И всё вопросы — тоже завтра… Роллинз, какого ты в конце плетёшься, я тебя не узнаю, вперёд давай! Не обращайте внимания, — Рамлоу выговаривал извинения больше для вида, понимая, что ребята с такой профессией видели и слышали много чего гораздо похуже, чем крики командира на свой отряд.

— Спасибо большое, — Стив решил подключиться в разговор, пока его внимание ещё хоть чуть-чуть фокусировалось на мужчине. После его криков на подчинённых Роджерс решил посмотреть, на кого так активно ругается Рамлоу, и завис. Один из тех проштрафившихся парней заставил Стива задержать свой взгляд на нём. Красивый, улыбающийся, несмотря на тяжёлую тренировку, да ещё и подмигнувший Броку после того, как командир отругал парня — он привлекал внимание, и Роджерсу даже стало не по себе.

Брок бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд, но больше не сказал ни слова. Отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен. Стив с Тимом и Пегги повернули к базе, девушка шла чуть впереди, явно вспоминая указания Рамлоу.

— Как вам здесь? — Картер улыбалась и явно плевать хотела на все неприятные моменты. Перелёт из США до базы занял около десяти часов, и наконец-то, стоя на твёрдой земле, девушка не обращала внимания на все неприятности.

— Мне нравится, есть что захватить в кадр, — Тим всегда смотрел на мир вначале с профессиональной точки зрения, а уже потом — с обычной, «мирской».

— Мне тоже нравится, люди интересные, — Стив особо и не врал, лишь не договаривая, что интересен ему тут один конкретный парень.

Пегги лишь хмыкнула на высказывания друзей, и ничего не ответила.

Ужин и сон — а всё остальное вполне можно было оставить на потом.

***

Утро началось с завтрака в общей столовой. Пегги строила глазки какому-то темноволосому мужчине, сидящему через пару столиков от них — хотя обычно была далека от всех этих симпатий на рабочем месте. Тим не обращал внимания на окружающий мир, зачитывась статьёй про правильную расстановку людей в кадре, а Стив искоса наблюдал за тем парнем, который сидел за одним столом с командиром Рамлоу. Видно было, что эти двое достаточно близки, парень улыбался Броку, а тот снисходительно поглядывал на собеседника. Роджерсу было странно: парень привлекал его далеко не в дружеском смысле, но был Брок, с которым у интересующего Стива парня явно были отношения. Решив дождаться интервью и всё-таки поесть, Стив отвёл взгляд.

Брок заметил интерес того военного журналиста к «своему» Баки и не пропустил мимо внимания ответные взгляды Барнса. Кажется, вот и кончилась сказочка. Брок ещё перед сном прогуглил всё про этого корреспондента — Стив Роджерс, почти тридцать лет, из Бруклина… Вот это и сказало Рамлоу больше, чем любая другая информация, которой пестрели ссылки на таблоиды. Джеймс ведь тоже из Бруклина, а про соул-связь и расстояния всё проходили ещё в школе. Брок не удивится, если насмешница-судьба вот так решила забрать у него Баки. Со дня на день всё решится, и Брок окажется за бортом, даже не попытавшись вступить в отношения с симпатичным ему парнем.

После завтрака Рамлоу ушёл спускать свою нервозность на новобранцев. Именно их он тренировал до обеда, после полудня занимаясь со своим бывшим отрядом. Ещё «зелёные» бойцы постоянно косячили, и Рамлоу на матах объяснял им, чего делать нельзя. Он не был тем «классическим» лейтенантом из военки, про которого постоянно рассказывали байки у костра бойцы с военным образованием. После таких историй возникало ощущение, что Дядя Сэм [1] в далекие двадцатые натренировал одного лейтенанта, а после даровал ему бессмертие и расклонировал. Брок не считал историю своей жизни хоть немного похожей на эту легенду и просто делал всё, чтобы как можно больше ребят вернулось домой живыми и невредимыми. Потом Рамлоу действительно благодарили ребята, его советы спасали кому-то жизнь или здоровье, и об этом помнили. А сейчас, когда он вернулся к своему изначальному образованию, то спасал жизни не только советами.

На интервью он что-то такое и рассказывал журналистке, Пегги. Она задавала вопросы про его жизнь, участие в операциях, почему он остался на базе после ранения, когда мог уйти из армии вовсе… Брок честно — ну или почти честно — отвечал на каждый из вопросов девушки. Она не была одной из тех стандартных стерв-интервьюерш, которые готовы были любыми правдами и неправдами добиться интересующей их информации. Пегги с легкостью после ответа Рамлоу на тему соулов сообщила, что они могут это вырезать или переснять как ему хочется — эта съёмочная группа понимала слово «личное», и Брок даже немного улучшил своё отношение к журналюгам. Стив маячил где-то за кадром и напрягал Рамлоу своими «незаметными» взглядами. Броку даже в какой-то момент захотелось прервать интервью и подойти к парню, сказать, что Баки не его соул… Рамлоу искренне не понимал, почему у него такое отношение к Роджерсу. Вот вроде он должен был ненавидеть этого парня, бояться, что из-за него Брок потеряет и те крохи тепла от Баки, которые получал пока что, но ненависти не было.

Баки не появлялся в поле зрения Брока с самого завтрака, и Рамлоу подумывал, что это всё вот так из-за приезда съёмочной группы. Пойти искать Барнса хотелось нереально, но мужчина задушил в себе это желание и решил при случае обговорить ситуацию с Джеймсом. Брок ему никто, хочет Баки устраивать свою жизнь вот так — да пожалуйста. Рамлоу его держать подле себя не собирается, да и права он на это не имеет.

Интервью давно закончилось, Брок на автомате отводил тренировку с новобранцами и не мог выбросить из головы тревожные мысли. Чуйка верещала, что скоро что-то изменится, но Брок даже предположить не мог, откуда ждать удара.

[1] — персонализированный образ США, появившийся во время Первой мировой, известен по плакатам

***

Баки Барнс запутался в своих чувствах. Его давно уже заклинило на Брока, да так, что ничем было не вытянуть эти чувства из сердца Барнса, он весь этот год видел перед собой только командира, слышать не хотел ни о какой соул-связи, о которой пыталась втолковать Баки Ребекка в редкие звонки домой. «Вот придёшь, найдешь свою соулку, будешь с ней счастлив…» Уж Бекке ли было не знать, что её брат — открытый гей, и соулку ему ждать явно не стоило. Соула — почему нет, но не девушку однозначно. Хотя сейчас Бак уже не был ни в чём уверен. Попав в эту часть, он влюбился в командира. Тот показался ему идеальным, несмотря на то, что был достаточно грубым и явно не желал отношений, тем более с вот таким желторотым птенцом. За этот год Баки не продвинулся ни на миллиметр — узнал только, что они не соулмейты, хотя с замиранием сердца ждал именно такого расклада — не заметить прожигающие взгляды Брока было нереально, и, Барнс был уверен, у них всё взаимно, влечение было такое, как описывают учебники соул-связь. Но не срослось.

Отсутствие их связи Барнс тогда, при первом прикосновении, воспринял как личное оскорбление — не от Брока, от судьбы. И вот теперь, спустя почти год ни к чему не приводящих ухаживаний Барнса, его перекрыло второй раз. Да так, как не перекрывало в средней школе, когда он впервые влюбился. Понимал тогда, что ничего не светит, но горел своим чувством. И теперь вот опять…

Стив привлёк внимание, да больше и не выходил из мыслей Джеймса. И парень из-за этого нехило так страдал. Чувствовал себя предателем, не хотел попадать в поле зрения ни Роджерса, ни Рамлоу. Боялся случайно прикоснуться к Стиву и понять, что Бак методично обманывал себя, считая, что его чувства к Броку могут пройти любые испытания, боялся стать тем самым доказательством, что чувства без соул-связи в их мире нереальны.

Теперь вот он прятался, ушёл помогать к техникам, а точнее, к Говарду, чтобы только случайно не оказаться рядом со Стивом. Его и съёмочную группу обсуждали все, Барнс понимал, что интервью хотят взять и у него — номинально он сейчас командир СТРАЙКа, хотя Рамлоу со счетов никто не списывал, но всё же… И теперь Джеймс сидел в кабинете Старка, помогая припаивать какие-то провода, и надеялся, что до техперсонала команда телевизионщиков не доберётся.

Мечтать не вредно, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Когда раздался стук в дверь, Джеймс инстинктивно зажмурил глаза — вдруг обойдётся. К сожалению, не обошлось. Глядя на Говарда, который сразу стал неловким, хотя при обычных обстоятельствах был самоуверенным малым, Баки мгновенно понял, как режиссёр с журналистами оказались в кабинете. Говард запал на Пегги, и та, как любой хороший интервьюер, тут же извлекла из этого выгоду. Ну, или Барнс так думал.

Баки выгнали за пределы кадра, и в итоге он оказался прижатым к стене у самого выхода рядом со Стивом. Пегги с Говардом строили друг другу глазки прямо на камеру, а оператор это всё снимал. Баки было неловко, но сбежать он не мог — да ещё и ребята, вероятно, уже узнали, что Барнс тоже должен им пару фраз — директор Филлипс был добродушным мужчиной, и на просьбу телевизионщиков выдать имена, к кому можно обратиться за ответами на вопросы для ролика, по-любому написал целый список.

Когда Дуган шепнул что-то Роджерсу, с просьбой помочь, парень сразу метнулся к нему. И задел Баки, кожей к коже. Как же Бак этого не хотел, как, чёрт побери, он этого боялся! Закрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до десяти. И, когда снова взглянул на окружающий мир, понял, что ничего не изменилось. Хотелось счастливо выдохнуть — он не предал Брока, эти чувства тоже были не продиктованы соулмейтством! Как он будет разбираться с этим всем, Барнс решит позже, но главное — его страхи не оправдались, и можно было как-то договориться, не будучи ослеплённым своим соулом.

***

Стиву захотелось расплакаться. Когда в школе он получал пропиздоны от старших учеников просто за то, что хотел справедливости, плакать не хотелось. Когда его любовь всей средней школы отказала в свидании, плакать не хотелось. Когда первый парень бросил просто потому, что ему не понравился секс с Роджерсом, плакать тоже не хотелось. А вот теперь, когда человек, к которому чувства появились внезапно и были больше похожи на лавину или цунами, чем на адекватную ровную симпатию, не оказался его соулмейтом, плакать хотелось безумно. Вот если бы не работа, Стив бы уже свернулся где-то в уголке. Это на камеру он мог горы свернуть, а на самом деле был гораздо более тихим парнем. С жаждой справедливости, огромной симпатией к честности и правдивости, но в личных делах Стив был полным профаном.

Хотелось прямо сейчас попросить Дум-Дума отправиться снимать боевые действия, да вот только Филлипс ясно дал понять, что первыми американцы не лезут, и если Стив и Ко хотят что-то такое заснять, то они должны сидеть и ждать. Зато было ясно, почему начальство выделило аж две недели на ролик. Они могли отснять всё остальное за два дня, но главную часть своей работы наснимать лишь на двенадцатый день.

Ещё тринадцать дней на одной базе с тем парнем — его звали Баки, Стив услышал от Старка, главного инженера базы, у которого сейчас Картер брала интервью, — и Стиву очень хотелось умереть. Ну, или в отпуск. А когда было легко?

Ещё и Рамлоу со своими взглядами… В комнате все две недели не отсидеться, да ещё и на День рождения Тим с Пегги придумают что-то такое, что не заметит только слепой.

Сейчас было последнее запланированное интервью на первый день, и теперь оставалось дождаться ужина и, наконец, пойти спать. Можно будет в тишине обдумать происшествия за день и решить, как действовать дальше. Попытаться заобщаться с Баки? Это представлялось сложной задачей, к тому словно дополнением шёл Рамлоу — Стив не был слепым и заметил все интересующие его детали ещё за завтраком. Поговорить с Броком тоже было идеей так себе, а больше вариантов Стив пока не видел. У Пегги просить совета бесполезно, та устраивала свою личную жизнь. Роджерс готов был поставить сотку баксов, что и Картер, наконец, нашла своего соула. Стив заметил, как у Пегги загорелись глаза, когда Говард сказал, что он британец. Вот только сразу после того, как он родился, его родители переехали в США. Старое, как мир, правило зависимости соул-связи от расстояний. Роджерс подумывал сразу после завершения съёмок поздравить девушку, но решил подождать её официальных криков: «Я нашла своего соулмейта, Стиви!» Что так и будет, парень не сомневался, и даже не знал, как объяснить, почему.

Уже после, когда телевизионщики шли к своим комнатам, Тим и Стив переглядывались между собой, бросая взгляды на мечтательную Картер.

— Пег, рассказывай, — Стив не выдержал первым и решил узнать всё сразу.

— А, что, Стив? — Картер не сразу смогла сфокусировать внимание на Стиве, а когда всё-таки получилось — нахмурилась. — Нечего рассказывать, Стиви.

— Мы заметили, — Тим улыбался себе в усы и добродушно щурился, глядя на Картер. Девушка от внимания друзей смутилась и первая скрылась в своей комнате, бросив что-то про ужин.

Мужчины опять переглянулись и пожали плечами. Всё равно потом они узнают от самой же Картер, но если ей нужно время, никто из друзей на девушку давить не собирался.

***

Во время ужина Баки решился на разговор с Рамлоу. Командир выглядел подавленным, и у Барнса сердце замирало при мысли, что это могло быть из-за него. Надо было не оставить недомолвок и разобраться с ситуацией до того, как всё достигнет критической отметки.

Как обычно усевшись за один столик, Брок кивнул Баки и принялся за еду.

— Хэй, Брок. Мы с ним не соулмейты.

Рамлоу недоверчиво взглянул на Джеймса и чуть отодвинул от себя еду.

— Что, сразу побежал проверять?

— Нет, случайно вышло. Я даже испугался, что мы со Стивом всё-таки соулмейты. Но пронесло.

— Он тебе противен? — Рамлоу всё ещё смотрел с недоверием и прожигал взглядом Баки.

— Нет. Просто я ощущал себя так, словно я тебя предаю. Оказалось, зря боялся, — Баки неловко отвёл взгляд, боясь реакции на свои слова. Они с Броком ведь не были в отношениях, о каком предательстве могла идти речь? Но тем не менее, речь шла, и Баки не хотел разжёвывать подробности.

— Мне даже интересно, кто же твой соулмейт, если не я и не он. Ты говорил, что не особо влюбчивый, да и на настоящие чувства тебя, по твоим же словам, прошибало только ко мне.

— Так я и не врал. Теперь вот ещё и к Стиву. Не такое сильное, но что-то подобное. Может, ну её, эту соул-связь? Не здесь это обсуждать, но по мне ведь видно, что я не хочу отступать.

— А я давно объяснил, почему ни за что на это не соглашусь. Баки, завязывай. Хорошего от этого мы не получим. Дождись завершения контракта, и потом уже делай такие предложения. Ещё год, и потом с гражданки хоть заваливай меня письмами, приглашай на свадьбу, что угодно, Барнс, но не сейчас, когда ты не можешь даже проверить свои вероятные варианты. Закрыли тему, парень. Давай жрать, и завязывай со своими чувствами, окей? — Броку было адово тяжело это говорить. Такие слова не могли быть лёгкими, когда каждую ночь ты засыпаешь с мыслями, как здорово было бы жить в мире без этих дурацких соулмейтов, как хорошо было бы иметь право выбора… Волноваться за этого придурка, с нетерпением ждать с заданий и придирчиво проверять обмундирование мелкого перед отправкой на операцию… Всё это было так правильно, что Рамлоу даже представить не мог, как будет жить, когда Барнс отправиться на гражданку. Вот Брок тогда просто выгорит. Точно не сможет больше в такие сильные чувства, не будет больше вообще пытаться в отношения… Мужчина смирился с одиночеством достаточно давно, а потом в его жизни появился Барнс и перевернул всё с ног на голову. Будь он неладен! И теперь вот не мог принять отказ, словно чувствовал Брока до каждой потаённой мысли, до каждой натянутой в душе струнке чувств.

Когда в столовую вошёл Роджерс со своими телевизионщиками, Баки переключил своё внимание на него, а Брок едва подавил вздох. Барнс был ветреным, смешливым и чувственным — этого не заглушили постоянные боевые действия под самым носом и тяжёлые условия. И вот как с таким быть? Сейчас ещё парочка таких жёстких отказов от Рамлоу, и Барнс убежит к журналисту. Потом, может, на гражданке уже будет с ним. Ну, а что? Для Баки эти правила соул-связи не писаны, а Роджерс, судя по той же Википедии, всё ещё был одинок. Вот и встретятся два одиночества, и Брок туда ни с какого бока не подойдет. Пора было привыкать к этой мысли, ведь по другому в этом грёбаном мире не получится, и у Рамлоу были лучшие доказательства своих убеждений.

***

Следующие два дня пролетели в том же режиме: завтрак, на котором Стив ловил взгляды и Баки, и Рамлоу. В обед и ужин это повторялось, а между перерывами на еду Стив сопровождал Тима и Пегги, которые, кажется, решили опросить всю базу и отснять всё углы здания изнутри и снаружи, если им прямо не говорили, что они не могут это сделать из-за грифа «секретно».

День рождения у Роджерса наступил как-то неожиданно — слишком быстро пролетело время, несмотря на то, что своей работой Стив так и не занимался, — лишь помогал Дум-Думу с аппаратурой да записывал всё для Пегги на всякий случай на диктофон.

И вот теперь настало четвертое июля. На базе этот день естественно отмечали — День независимости, как-никак, а про то, что этот день ещё и День рождения Стива, знали только двое. Он попросил их никому не говорить и не привлекать внимания — Роджерс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за Баки и Брока, которые вроде как ничего не делали, но умудрялись смущать Стива до трясущихся рук.

Подарки Стив получил сразу по пробуждении — Картер и Дуган уже сидели на кровати Тима с небольшими коробочками в руках. Пегги подарила огромный набор пастели — девушка не забыла, что хобби парня было рисование, а от Тима он получил в подарок новый портмоне — старый был утерян после очередных съёмок где-то в пустыне, а у Роджерса всё руки не доходили купить новый.

На завтраке всё было как обычно — Филлипс свою речь сказал ещё на общем построении, которое телевизионщики тоже посещали, а Тим ещё и снимал минутные ролики этого самого построения каждый день, словно там могло случиться что-то новое и захватывающее. Когда Стив уже собирался уходить из столовой — надо было зайти к Говарду, парень неожиданно сдружился с чудаковатым инженером, — он почувствовал прикосновение на своей руке. Кожа к коже, опять. Теперь вот Рамлоу.

— Стив, с Днём рождения!

— Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям!

— Э, спасибо? — Своё удивление Роджерс мысленно приравнял к десятке по десятибалльной шкале. От этих двоих он поздравления точно не ожидал, и даже не мог придумать, как реагировать. Решив пока отложить все мысли на потом, Стив отправился к Старку — тот его ждал сразу после завтрака, и Роджерсу не хотелось опаздывать.

Брок и Барнс переглянулись.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что что-то здесь не так? Тебе ведь он интересен. Может, к чёрту соул-связь?

— Барнс, ничего нового ты от меня не услышишь. Обговорили ведь всё, я даже поддался на твои уговоры и сейчас проверил, соулмейты мы со Стивом или нет, хотя, вот лично меня так по нему не клинит, как тебя…

— Ой, типа я не вижу, Брок, не считай всех слепыми, пожалуйста! — Барнс обиженно надул губы на долю секунду, а Брок чувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Редко кто и чем мог его смутить, последний раз такое ещё на гражданке после одной из командировок лет десять назад было, и вот теперь Барнс умудрился. Как с этим чудом вот быть, было непонятно.

Они мало разговаривали последние дни. После приезда на базу съёмочной группы всё полетело куда-то в ад. Филлипс был довольным как слон, бойцы внезапно стали выкладываться на максимум — а вдруг и они попадут на экран, и их увидят родственники прямо по одному из центральных каналов, парням и немногочисленным девушкам не хотелось падать в грязь лицом, — Баки был слишком задумчивым, что не вязалось с его характером, а сам Брок выкуривал вечерами перед сном почти вдвое больше своей стандартной нормы, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

***

Стив стал выходить к ним на тренировку СТРАЙКа. По большей части просто сидел где-то у крыльца, иногда бросая взгляды на тренирующихся: то читая книжку, то делая какие-то заметки в блокноте. Брок даже начал думать, что Роджерс рисует кого-то из них — или его самого, или Барнса, но пока это ничем не подтверждалось.

Так продолжалось который день из-за того, что повстанцы очень резко ушли в глухую подготовку, хрен пойми к чему. Брок чувствовал, что всё это неспроста, но вызывать подкрепление и просить дополнительные боеприпасы у вышестоящего начальства, лишь основываясь на предположениях старого вояки, было как минимум нерационально, как максимум глупо. Вот Брок и молчал в тряпочку, со всей силы гоняя своих волчат и каждую тренировку начиная с повторения правил безопасности и что делать в случае какого дерьма.

Роджерс как-то тоже послушал эту лекцию от Рамлоу, кажется, даже что-то себе записал. Броку это польстило, но ещё больше он обрадовался, что Стив повторил элементарную технику безопасности — да, уж военный корреспондент и без него знал всё это назубок, но лишнее повторение ещё никому не мешало, а некоторым подопечным Рамлоу даже жизнь спасло.

Как позже выяснилось, Рамлоу свои лекции проводил не зря.

На десятый день пребывания телевизионщиков на базе, они, наконец-то, дождались того, ради чего мозолили глаза военным вот уже больше недели. Всё давно было отснято, журналисты едва не умирали со скуки и ожидали, когда же можно будет снимать боевые действия.

Отправились тогда против небольшой группы повстанцев две группы огневой поддержки — СТРАЙК и ШТОРМ, ну, и Стив с компанией. Брок поначалу даже и не волновался, всё должно было идти как обычно — в переговоры не вступать, выждать действий, переступают определённые границы, которые воюющие местные знали наизусть, пусть и хреново говорили по-английски — снимать прицельными; на длину броска гранаты не подходить, а гранатомётами местные оборванцы не обладали, поэтому здесь и была небольшая база на четыре с половиной тысячи человек: сдерживать несильную агрессию местным силам было вполне реально, а более серьёзных действий от повстанцев в этом регионе ждать не стоило.

Что случился пиздец, Брок понял по бледному, словно снег, лицу Пегги. Та не говоря ни слова потянула его во двор. Только потянула — дальше Брок уже бежал сам, не разбирая дороги и не замечая окружающих. Стив и Баки были ранены. Рамлоу догадывался, как так вышло — Стив всё приближался к той самой границе ради лучшего кадра, а Баки, словно тень, пытался охранять журналиста, и вот они оба влипли. То, что было ещё несколько раненых, но с менее серьёзными травмами, Рамлоу просто не заметил.

Хирург готовился вынимать осколки из тушки Стива, а Баки лежал на соседней койке в той же операционной, потому что эти двое умудрились сильнее всех пострадать, и у обоих операцию нельзя было затягивать. Парни тянулись друг к другу, Роджерс даже пытался что-то сказать пересохшими губами… В итоге, так они и лежали: пальцы — ладонь в ладонь, руки — кожа к коже. Хирург, доктор Эрскин, осуждающе глянул на Брока, и тот понял: пора прекращать ломать комедию. Начал вытаскивать пальцы Стива из ладони Баки, и когда закончил, смог лишь удивленно замереть.

— Вот чёрт.

Как прошла операция, и что было потом, Брок не помнил. Вот вообще не помнил.

Пришёл к себе, захватил пачку из заныканного блока. Сидел уже ночью на одной из скамеек, курил одну за одной и думал. Думал, как, оказывается, всё получалось просто.

У них просто была триада. Грёбаная триада, явление настолько редкое, что последний тройной брак на основе соул-связи регистрировали где-то в конце девяностых в Париже. Всё было просто — такая соул-связь активировалась лишь при одновременном прикосновении всех троих участников друг к другу, что, из-за повсеместного культа ревности и моногамии, было достаточно сложно осуществить. Рамлоу внезапно понял, почему в Античное время триады были распространенным явлением, а после сошли на нет — тогда не было такой дикой ревности соулов друг к другу. Ревность у соулмейтов — самая необоснованная вещь в мире, но кто о таком задумывался?

Да и вообще, прикосновения становились слишком личной штукой, такое нельзя было позволить с кем попало, и вот именно из-за этого, если бы не неприятнейшее событие с ранениями мелких, Брок никогда бы не узнал, что он не сломанный, не бракованный — просто у него вместо одного соулмейта целых два.

С этим ещё предстояло смириться, но Брок верил — у них получится. Вот выпишут Стива и Бака, они поговорят, а там дождутся завершения контракта у Барнса — и все уйдут на гражданку. Ну или начнут немного думать головой, в случае Роджерса.

Брок чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком на планете, хотя в мозгах всё ещё не укладывалось произошедшее. Где-то в палате после наркоза мирно спали Роджерс и Барнс, и Рамлоу очень хотелось верить, что проснувшись после наркоза, они обрадуются произошедшему, или хотя бы сразу всё поймут — в догадливости парней Брок не был уверен на все сто. Но главное, парни были живы, а что делать дальше, они втроём ещё решат.


End file.
